No Candies
by Nanase Kei
Summary: O gosto dele não é de doces. -LxMello, PRESENTE PARA CHIBI ANNE-


_**No Candies**_

O gosto dele não é de doces.

Quando você passa os lábios pela pele dele, você sabe. O gosto dele não é de doces, não é salgado e não é nada _definível_. Não. L não tem gosto e não tem nome e não tem nada; só as mãos que agora tocam o _seu corpo_. Você é um adolescente e ele é dez anos mais velho, e aquilo é _repugnante,_ mas você não o afasta porque talvez você goste de ser sujo. E você continua a passar os lábios e então morde e talvez você goste disso. E talvez alguém pegue vocês dessa vez, alguém que vai abrir a porta do seu quarto na Wammy's House e vai ver tudo e vai gritar, porque isso é _loucura_. Sim, loucura. Talvez L tenha gosto de insanidade.

Gosto de crime.

E você sente os lábios dele contra os seus e em algum lugar da sua mente você se pergunta se aquele alguém ainda vai demorar muito, porque os dedos dele já estão abrindo a sua calça e a essa altura você acha que a pessoa que os encontrar vai ter que dar um grito _muito_ alto para que você ouça. Se bem que você acha que não adiantará muito porque você não ouve mais _nada. _Mas ele sim. Ele, que não tem gosto de doces e tem as mãos abaixando as suas calças, ainda pode ouvir, porque ele ainda consegue ser – um pouco – racional. E por isso ele ouve o celular tocando e ele pára de tocar em _você._

E ele atende ao telefone e fala algumas palavras, mas você não as ouve porque demora um pouco para voltar a escutar. Contudo, mesmo se ficasse surdo você entenderia o que ele quer dizer quando desliga o celular e te encara. Os olhos dele não brilham e você não liga porque já está acostumado. E já sabe o que ele vai dizer.

"_Me desculpe, Mello". _Mas ele não está arrependido e você sabe. E ele não te conta o motivo do telefonema, porém você sabe que ele vai _resolver algum crime_ e você ri.

"_Tanto faz"._

Qualquer crime que não seja o de vocês.

_**X**_

Você sabia o nome para aquilo; você não era idiota. _Pedofilia. _Um crime nojento, e hediondo, e quem o começou foi você.

Vocês estavam sozinhos. Vocês passavam muito tempo sozinhos, sem falar nada, apenas encarando-se. E naquele dia você largou a barra de chocolate para provar um gosto melhor, um _não-doce_, um _não-salgado,_ um _não-não-não. _E você não _entendeu_ na hora o porquê do gosto dele não ser de doces; e quando os seus lábios tomaram os dele você não soube explicar.

E ele não gritou, ele não te afastou, e você _sabia_ que ele não faria isso porque se houvesse tal possibilidade você não teria começado. Ele passou os braços em torno da sua cintura e puxou-o mais para perto e abriu os olhos e te encarou por um momento, com os olhos _não-brilhantes_ como ele sempre havia te olhado.

"_Você sabe que isso é errado, não sabe, Mello?"_

Quis dizer que sabia, quis dizer que não se importava – não agora, não aqui. Mas tudo que você fez foi encará-lo sem expressão, e tudo que _ele _fez foi tomar a sua boca, novamente, mais rápido, mais intenso. Os olhos que nunca brilhariam, o sabor de alguém que não tinha gosto.

Quando ele começou a tirar a sua camisa, você murmurou que sabia.

E ele te encarou novamente, os olhos negros que nunca refletiam o seu rosto.

"_Que bom, então"._

Você pode ter começado, mas a culpa foi toda _dele._

_**X**_

_Ele. _Você acha engraçado que as pessoas pensem que o brilho no seu olhar ao encará-lo é simples admiração, porque não é. Você não admira L, você o quer. E você também quer _sucedê-lo, superá-lo_. Você leva as mãos aos cabelos dele e puxa. Você não sabe bem porque faz isso. Talvez você queira que ele sinta dor, talvez você só queira tocá-los. Você pensa que é um pouco dos dois.

Às vezes você se pergunta se faz o que faz para tentar convencê-lo, mas você não é tão patético assim. E é convicto disso que você o puxa pela camisa quando ficam sozinhos, e você _marca_ o corpo dele e ele _marca_ o seu corpo e logo vocês dois estão marcados. E você gosta disso e _L gosta disso_, também. Talvez ele ache que você não tem gosto de chocolate.

Você não faz nenhum barulho, porque você não é idiota. E ele arrasta os lábios pelo seu pescoço, e bem no fundo você sente uma vontade de rir, porque aquilo é _loucura, _é _hilário._ Você passa os dedos pelas costas dele e você quase pôde ouvir as risadas de uma platéia, diante de uma situação como essa. Vocês não se amam e não se odeiam e isso é _uma comédia_, pois vocês estão arruinando as vidas por algo que não vale a pena.

Por algo que não vale nada.

_**X**_

Vocês dois gostam de doces.

E, às vezes, quando tudo termina, vocês os comem enquanto ficam se encarando, como na época em que vocês não se tocavam. Ele comia doces de todos os tipos, e você chocolates. Como sempre. Como todos os dias, mas nenhum de vocês conseguia realmente sentir o sabor. Vocês nunca falavam nada, imersos em pensamentos. E o _crec_ do chocolate sendo devorado; e os dedos longos pegando os cubos de açúcar.

Você tentava entender.

Você nunca conseguiu.

Ele era um paradoxo de olhos negros e cabelos despenteados e que não tinha gosto de doces. _Não tinha_. Ele vivia provando-os, de todas as formas, mas ele não tinha gosto de doces. Ele não tinha, ele não tem. E agora que está vestido e ao lado dele você faz algo que normalmente nunca faria: Você fala.

"_L, você não gosta de chocolate?"_

Ele te encara rapidamente, parecendo pouco surpreso com a sua pergunta. Inclina a cabeça, morde o polegar. E ele coça o peito do pé direito com os dedos do outro, e dá de ombros enquanto você espera a resposta.

"_Eu nunca quis provar"._

Você ergue as sobrancelhas, um pouco chocado.

"_Nunca provou chocolate?"_

Ele confirma com a cabeça, e por um segundo você tem certeza de que, se ele não fosse L, gargalharia do seu espanto. Mas ele é L, então ele apenas morde o polegar mais uma vez e confirma com a cabeça. E você sorri, levemente desdenhoso.

"_Isso é anormal, sabia?" _Mas você diz isso enquanto parte um pedaço do chocolate e estende a mão, segurando-o. Você pensa que ele vai pegar da sua mão com os dedos e provar depois, mas ele se inclina um pouco para frente e pega o pedaço com os lábios, comendo-o em seguida. Você espera por um segundo, o braço apoiado em uma das pernas dobradas, e então pergunta. "_E aí?"_

Ele parece refletir por um segundo, levando o polegar aos lábios. Finalmente, vem a resposta.

"_Não é ruim". _E você ri.

"_É o melhor gosto do mundo, L."_

L dá de ombros.

"_Eu ainda prefiro o sabor dos cubos de açúcar"._

Você apenas revira os olhos e balança a cabeça, sem se importar. Você pode preferir comer chocolates a cubos de açúcar, porém você não liga. Você olha L comendo os cubos e você acha que talvez ele ligue, mas é isso, você não se importa.

O gosto dele ainda é melhor, de qualquer forma.

_**X**_

Você abre a porta do quarto dele. L não está surpreso em te ver, L nunca se surpreende com nada.

Você não fala. Por muito, muito tempo, você não fala nada, você apenas fica encarando-o. Observando-o. E o _crec_ do chocolate de vez em quando é a única coisa que penetra no silêncio de vocês, até que ele finalmente o quebra.

"_Olá, Mello"._

E você continua olhando-o, ainda em silêncio, os lábios com o gosto de doce que ele dissera _não ser ruim_. Talvez o seu gosto também não seja ruim. Talvez ele apenas prefira cubos de açúcar. E é pensando nisso que você finalmente fala, e você não entende porque pergunta, se já sabe a resposta.

"_Você volta, L?"_

Você espera o _sim _convicto, cuidadosamente mascarando o _não. _Você não sabe porquê pensa nisso, mas _é o seu instinto _e já faz muito tempo que você aprendeu que deve segui-los. Mas L apenas sorri, com o polegar na boca e os olhos sem brilho. E você morde o chocolate _com mais força_, tanta força que o _crec_ desta vez é bem mais alto, porém você não se importa. Você não vai demonstrar fraqueza.

"_Vou tentar"._

Você não quer chorar na frente dele.

_**X**_

"_Mello"._

Você está prestes a sair da sala quando o chamado te faz parar de andar. Normalmente ele era o único que conseguiria controlar os seus impulsos, mas agora a voz que te chama não é dele. Você nunca mais vai ouvir a voz dele.

"_O que foi, Near?"_

Você não o encara, mas você ouve os barulhos dos brinquedos sendo despedaçados. Near sabe. Near é mais inteligente que você, quase tão inteligente quanto L e por isso ele sabe. Ele sabe, ele _soube_ desde o início e nunca tentou impedir vocês. Você sabia que ele sabia, mas só agora esse pensamento te ocorre e você sente vontade de espancá-lo por isso.

"_É estúpido perguntar se você tem certeza do que está fazendo, não é?"_

Você ri brevemente, mesmo sabendo que Near permanece sério. Talvez essa seja a única maneira com a qual ele se preocupa com alguém. Mas não é pelo fato de L estar morto, ele se preocupa com outra coisa. Mas é uma preocupação inútil.

"_Sim"._

Você nunca achou que ele fosse te escolher.

_**X**_

Você ainda pensa nele, às vezes. Você e os seus chocolates, e ele e o _não-gosto _de doces. E você nunca entendeu o porquê de L gostar tanto deles, se não eram parte dele, mas a verdade é que você nunca perguntou.

Para L, _você _tinha gosto de doces.

_**X**_

**N/A:** Sim, é LMello. Sim, contém insinuação explícita de lemon. Sim, é minha. Ok, eu deixo vocês surtarem 8D ANNE, SÓ VOCÊ PRA ME FAZER ESCREVER ALGO ASSIM, PORRA. Te adoro muito e espero que tu goste da fic, porque eu amei a minha. (L) E agradecimentos à Ms. Cookie por ter dito que a fic estava boa (8DD) e a Hiei-and-Shino por ter dito que gostou e batizado. Anyway... REVIEWS, POVO! 8D


End file.
